STAY WITH ME
by ilse superstar
Summary: Después de que se concluyeran las grabaciones de Kyoryuger, Ryo Ryusei decide invitar a su amiga Ayuri Konno a una cita. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando los dos actores confiesan lo que sienten? Fic #2 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**N/A: Bueno como ya saben, mi amiga ****GEMITHA0208**** y yo hemos decidido proponer el reto de los "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO" así que por un largo tiempo estaremos publicando por aquí y por las páginas de Facebook. Como ayer GEMITHA inició con el reto el día de ayer, ahora será mi turno de hacerlo y se trata nada más y nada menos (precisamente) que de Ryo y Ayuri.**

**TÍTULO: STAY WITH ME**

**SUMMARY:** Después de que se concluyeran las grabaciones de Kyoryuger, Ryo Ryusei decide invitar a su amiga Ayuri Konno a una cita. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando los dos actores confiesan lo que sienten? **Fic #2 del reto "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO"**

_"¡GRACIAS POR VER ESTE AÑO PASADO!"_

_"¡En efecto!"_

_"¡Ha sido valiente!"_

"Y… ¡Corte!" exclamó el director. "¡Con esto concluye Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Hicieron un buen trabajo." Los actores de Kyoyuger recibieron un gran aplauso por parte del director y de la producción. A un año desde que habían comenzado a grabar los capítulos de Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, los actores quienes dieron vida a sus personajes, habían estado trabajando mucho. El productor obsequió a cada uno de los actores un gran ramo de flores con sus respectivos colores como agradecimiento y meritaron una foto como recuerdo. Luego de alegría y lágrimas, Yamato Kinjo invitó a sus compañeros al restaurante para una celebración y el resto asintió. Cuando Ryo estuvo a punto de emprender su camino hacia el restaurante,, un agarre por su brazo lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" preguntó Yamato pícaramente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ryo inocentemente.

"No te hagas. Irás al restaurante nada más para decirle a Ayuri-chan lo que sientes."

"¿Qué? Por…por supuesto que no. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que a Ayuri la quiero como a una amiga." musitó bajando su mirada para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

"No mientas Ryo, te conozco bien. Yo sé que sientes algo por ella, hasta los chicos y toda la producción lo sabe, últimamente tú y Ayuri-chan han estado bastante cerca."

Ryo suspiró derrotado. "Tienes razón Yamato." murmuró con la cabeza abajo. "Últimamente no sé que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Ayuri, todo es muy distinto a las anteriores cuando trabajaba con mis otras compañeras."

"A eso se le llama estar enamorado. Ahora que terminaron las grabaciones, ¿no has pensado en invitarla a salir?"

"Pero… ¿qué pasa si me rechaza o se niega? Y lo peor es que si le digo lo que siento, puede afectar nuestra amistad. ¿Qué tal si ella no siente nada por mí?"

"Yo no creo eso, Ayuri-chan no es como otras chicas. Al contrario, ella es carismática, alegre y bonita por cierto. Ella no sería capaz de rechazarte, además, tú has sido de gran ayuda y estoy seguro que siente algo más por ti." dijo él mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Ryo a manera de apoyo. "Invítala a cenar y dile lo que sientes, verás que valdrá la pena."

"Arigato Kinjo." dijo él de manera sincera.

"No hay problema. Pero será mejor que te apresures, yo que tú le preguntaba ahora mismo, porque mira quien está aquí." musitó Yamato haciendo una seña con la cabeza a su lado.

Ryo siguió con su vista a donde el mayor lo apuntaba. Y en efecto, a pequeña distancia, se encontraba Ayuri Konno charlando con Atsushi Maruyama, lo cual comenzó a ponerlo muy nervioso.

"¿Seguro que ella aceptará?" preguntó Ryo. "¿Qué va a pasar con la celebración?"

"No te preocupes, cambiaré la fecha para otro día. Por lo pronto debes ir por ella, recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando Daigo y Amy tuvieron su final feliz y estoy seguro que tú también lo vas a tener. Suerte." Luego de esto, se alejó dejando sólo a Ryo con sus pensamientos.

_"Es ahora o nunca."_ pensó con determinación al momento que se acercaba a ellos. "Hola, veo que todavía siguen aquí." saludó él mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

"Así es. Pero yo ya me iba, así que no te preocupes. Los veré después allá con Yamato." dijo Atsushi mientras despedía a Ayuri y al recién llegado. Ya cuando se había ido, se hallaba un incómodo silencio entre los dos actores, segundos después Ayuri decidió romperlo.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí Ryo-kun?" preguntó ella.

"Oh sí claro jeje, verás Ayuri yo…" En ese preciso instante, Ryo estaba recordando lo que Yamato le había dicho, recordar lo que ocurrió cuando Daigo y Amy tuvieron su final feliz. Luego el chico dio un respiro hondo. "Verás Ayuri…venía a preguntarte algo…pero no sé por dónde empezar…" el pánico comenzaba a apoderarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ayuri comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo.

"Bueno…yo…no sé…yo quería…quiero decir, quiero…" Su corazón parecía que iba a explotar y pensó _"Calma Ryo es sólo Ayuri, debes ser tú mismo."_

"Ryo-kun relájate, no creo que de lo que quieras hablar conmigo sea tan malo ¿o sí?"

Ryo sabía que este era el momento. _"Bueno aquí voy."_ Después de otro respiro, Ryo finalmente la vio directamente a los ojos y por fin se atrevió a preguntarle. "Ayuri, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche, digo, podemos ver una película, ir a la feria, ir a cenar, lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué dices?"

Ayuri miró sorprendida a Ryo, no podía creer que él la estuviera invitando a salir.

"Oh…bueno yo…" Ayuri estaba demasiado sorprendida hasta el grado que las palabras no podían salir de su boca. "M-Me encantaría salir contigo, Ryo-kun."

Cuando Ryo escuchó esto, quedó en shock por un momento. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Que me encantaría salir contigo, pareciera que eso no es lo que esperabas oír."

"No, claro que no, es sólo que, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado. Pero bueno, paso por ti a las 7 en punto, ¿te parece?"

Ayuri no dejaba de sonreír. "Claro, uh…entonces, ¿es una cita?" preguntó ella de una manera muy tímida.

"Es una cita." Ryo afirmó con una gran sonrisa. "A esa hora paso por tu casa y de ahí nos vamos."

"Pero aguarda. ¿No se supone que deberíamos de estar con Kinjo-san al restaurante hoy mismo?"

"No te preocupes, él lo cambiará para otro día. ¿Entonces a las 7?"

"Sí, hoy a las 7."

Ambos se despidieron con un ligero apretón de manos, en ese momento sintieron como una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus cuerpos, ambos corazones latían rápidamente. Segundos después, reaccionaron y se separan, Ayuri bajó levemente la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo mientras se alejaba, mientras que Ryo, el chico no dejaba de sonreír.

Finalmente el atardecer comenzaba a caer a una hora de que dieran las 7, nuestros dos actores se encontraban muy ocupados, arreglándose y preparándose para su cita, _su primera cita_.

**7:00 P.M. CASA DE AYURI**

El sonido del timbre de su casa, hizo que el corazón de Ayuri latiera a un ritmo acelerado, por fin llegó el momento que ella tanto esperaba: salir con el chico que había entrado en su corazón.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Ayuri, Ryo estaba más nervioso que nunca. El chico llevaba puesto una playera de manga larga de color rojo con pantalón y un saco negro, en este momento llevaba su lacio cabello negro. De repente, una mujer joven con un cierto parecido a Ayuri, salió a recibirlo.

"Uh…hola, buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Ayuri?"

"Oh tú debes ser Ryo Ryusei ¿cierto? Soy Natsumi Konno, madre de Ayuri, es un placer conocerte, Ayuri me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"¿En serio? Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas."

"Ten por seguro que lo fueron."

A Ryo le tomó por sorpresa las palabras de la madre de Ayuri, él era tan importante para ella como para hablar con su mamá sobre él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la señora.

"En unos minutos Ayuri bajará, toma asiento, esta es tu casa. Vuelvo en seguida."

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro mamá." En ese momento Ayuri estaba mirándose al espejo que tenía en su tocador.

La señora obedeció. "Ryo-kun está aquí y debo admitirlo, el joven se ve mucho más guapo en persona."

"¿Verdad que sí? Es buena persona."

"Bueno, no lo hagas esperar mucho porque son las 7:05 y se les va hacer tarde para llegar al restaurante."

"De acuerdo mamá." Y finalmente voltea a ver a su mamá. "¿Cómo me veo?"

Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír a su hija y lentamente se acerca a ella. "Hija, te ves hermosa." dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Totalmente, además ya no eres una niña, te estás convirtiendo en toda una señorita."

"Gracias mamá."

"Por cierto, quiero que utilices algo para esta noche." dijo ella mientras sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y se la entrega.

Ayuri la abrió lentamente la caja y se mostraba un hermoso collar de perlas y con cuidado lo saca de ahí.

"Lo utilicé cuando estaba en mi primera cita con tu papá, ahora quiero que tú seas la encargada en cuidarlo. ¿Podrá hacer eso?"

Ayuri sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí mamá. Gracias." Luego ambas compartieron un abrazo y segundos después se separaron y luego Natsumi ayudó a su hija a ponerse el collar de perlas por el cuello.

"Ahora, ya no hagas esperar más a Ryo-kun. Porque cuando te vea, se le va a caer la baba por tu belleza."

"Jejeje, está bien mamá." Con esto, ambas salieron de la habitación.

Minutos allá abajo, Ryo estaba sentado en el sillón mientras jugaba con sus dedos cuando…

"Ya estoy lista Ryo-kun."

Esa voz llamó su atención, se paró del sillón y miró hacia la parte de arriba de la casa, quedó bastante sorprendido porque bajando las escaleras venía Ayuri Konno y se veía más hermosa que nunca, vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones de color beige, el collar de perlas que su mamá le obsequió y llevaba por el momento su largo y lacio cabello.

"¡Wow! Ayuri, te ves bellísima." mencionó Ryo.

Ese comentario hizo que Ayuri se sonrojara. "Mmh, gracias Ryo-kun, tú también te ves muy bien."

"Bueno, ¿estás lista?"

"Sí, nos vemos más tarde." Ayuri se despidió de su mamá, pero después Natsumi tomó a su hija por el hombro. "Espero que él sea el chico ideal que buscas. Porque hay algunos que no se deben de confiar." murmuró ella con un tono preocupante.

"No te preocupes mamá, él no sería capaz de hacerlo." dijo Ayuri con un tono serio.

"Con cuidado y diviértanse."

Y con esto, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa.

Después de salir de la casa, Ayuri notó que Ryo estaba demasiado pensativo y preocupado, ella puso una mano en su hombro e hizo que Ryo se detuviera y volteara a verla.

"Ryo-kun, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes Ayuri, todo esta bien." respondió Ryo a Ayuri mientras le abría la puerta del carro, aunque Ayuri no estaba muy convencida.

"Oye, si algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

"Lo sé, pero ahora no pensemos en nada malo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien y… ¿hacia dónde vamos?"

"Vamos al cine y después a cenar y tomémoslo como parte de la celebración por haber concluido nuestras grabaciones de Kyoryuger."

"Me parece buena idea."

"Usted solo relájese porque esta noche la voy a tratar como toda una princesa." Ryo tomó y besó la mano de Ayuri haciéndola sonrojar. "Bien, ahora sí señorita Konno nuestra cita oficialmente acaba de comenzar."

**HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Después de salir del cine, Ryo llevó a Ayuri a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí, aunque éste no era casi tan lujoso, pero era demasiado acogedor. Cenaron, platicaron cosas comunes con el trabajo, el estudio, las grabaciones, hacían trivias, etc.

"¿Sabes Ryo-kun? Pensé que iba a conocer por un momento a un compañero arrogante, creído y egoísta."

"¡Oye! ¿En serio pensabas todo eso de mí antes de conocerte?"

"Lo siento, pero verdad sí."

"Jeje esta bien. Continua."

"Bueno, supongo que estaba muy equivocada, como te fui conociendo, me di cuenta también de tus virtudes cuando interpretaste a Daigo, muy valiente, te preocupas por la gente que quieres, que eres dulce y sobre todo simpático y agradezco tener a un amigos así, bueno aparte de los otros."

Ryo le sonrió a Ayuri, ambos sonrojados por dos distintas razones: Ryo por oír los cumplidos que Ayuri le hizo y Ayuri por atreverse a decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

"Ah, mmh, gracias Ayuri, yo soy todo lo que acabas de decir. A excepción de lo que pensabas en un principio de mí, eso es gracias a ti y a mis compañeros."

"Jeje, esta bien Ryo-kun. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas."

Esto hizo que Ryo se pusiera cada vez más nervioso. "Ah, e-esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Me preguntaba… ¿por qué decidiste salir conmigo y no con los chicos como comúnmente lo hacemos?"

Ante esta pregunta, Ryo quedó congelado, qué se supone que le contestaría.

"Bueno…eh…mmh…yo..."

De pronto una canción lenta hizo que lo interrumpiera, así que Ryo puso en prueba para sacar a bailar a Ayuri, se para de su asiento y se dirige a ella y extendió la mano. Sin pensarlo, Ayuri aceptó, tomó la mano del chico y la condujo hacia la pista de baile, había algunas personas bailando con sus respectivas parejas al compás de la música. Ayuri colocó sus manos en el torso de Ryo y éste sostenía a la chica de la cintura. Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron llevar al ritmo de la música, pero sin que rompieran el contacto visual.

**Sam Tsui - Stay with me**

_**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand.**__**  
**__**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man.**__**  
**__**These nights never seem to go to plan.**__**  
**__**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? **__**  
…**_

"¿Ahora me vas a decir el por qué me invitaste a salir?" preguntó Ayuri en un susurro.

_"Bien Ryusei, sólo dile lo que sientes en este momento, sé sincero con ella."_ pensó Ryo. "Bueno, yo te invité a salir porque contigo me siento muy bien. Sabes, cuando estoy contigo, sólo soy yo y eso me gusta. Además has sido buena persona conmigo, eres muy bonita, aunque te comportas diferente que las demás chicas con las que he trabajado, aún sigues siendo hermosa y especial a tu manera, últimamente nos hemos llevado bien, eres ahora mi confidente y…siempre estás conmigo cuando te necesito. Eres alegre, valiente, carismática como Amy. Lo que quiero decir es que…estoy completamente enamorado de ti aunque me digas lo contrario, porque sin ti, no sería la misma persona y sin ti yo..."

Ryo se detuvo al ver en los ojos de Ayuri, las lágrimas que se formaban al escucharlo hablar así, pero también notó la tristeza que ellos reflejaban.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me? **__**  
**__**'Cause you're all I need.**__**  
**__**This ain't love, it's clear to see.**__**  
**__**But darling, stay with me. **_

"Ayuri, ¿qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo?"

Ahora las lágrimas que Ayuri estaba deteniendo, se podían notar en su cara. "No, es solo que…" Ayuri suspiró, su mirada ahora, como si no se atreviera a mirarlo. "Sabes Ryo-kun, yo te agradezco todas esas cosas que me dices, pero la verdad yo no estoy a tu altura, es decir, tengo tan sólo 17 años, además, sé también que solo tratas de ser amable conmigo porque soy tu amiga, tu compañera, no soy tan especial como tú dices."

"Ayuri, mírame." Ahora era el turno de Ryo para mostrar sus sentimientos, ya no estaba asustado, ya no estaba nervioso, ahora se estaba tratando sólo de ellos dos.

"Ayuri, tú no tienes idea de lo especial que eres para mí, mucho más que otra chica que haya conocido, lo que quiero decir es que sin ti, creo que mi vida no tendría ningún sentido."

Justo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, Ryo quitó las manos de la cintura para tomar sus manos mientras que Ayuri finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_**Why am I so emotional? **__**  
**__**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control.**__**  
**__**And deep down I know this never works.**__**  
**__**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**__**.**_

_**Oh, won't you stay with me? **__**  
**__**'Cause you're all I need.**__**  
**__**This ain't love, it's clear to see.**__**  
**__**But darling, stay with me. **__**(x3)**_

"¿Lo dices en serio Ryo-kun?"

"Sí, cada palabra." Justo después de esto Ryo y Ayuri se acercaron lentamente y en un momento sin saber cómo pasó los labios de Ryo ahora estaban tocando suavemente los labios de Ayuri. Minutos después, ese tierno beso se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado, las manos de Ayuri ahora acariciaban el cuello de Ryo, mientras él la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, ambos deseando que su primer beso durara para siempre. Ellos compartieron ese bello momento por unos minutos, cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían, no muy seguros de qué decir, ni qué hacer, lo único importante para ellos era que estaban juntos y felices.

Después de un rato de disfrutar su momento, Ayuri se dio cuenta de la hora y le pidió a Ryo que la llevara a su casa.

Una vez afuera de su casa, Ayuri subió el primer escalón de la entrada, aún triste porque su cita con Ryo había terminado.

"Sabes Ryo-kun…"

"¿Sí?"

"Esta ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida y todo gracias a ti." Ryo la tomó por la cintura y acercándola a él, le dijo suavemente al oído. "También lo fue para mí, créelo Ayuri."

Justo después, ambos compartieron otro beso y finalmente se separan.

"Te amo Ryo Ryusei."

"Yo también te amo Ayuri Konno."

Ambos compartieron un último y corto beso y finalmente Ayuri, entró a su casa. Tal vez sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura para nuestros actores.

**FIN.**

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Por mí, en lo personal me encantó mucho al momento que lo estaba escribiendo y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. Muy pronto estará llegando más fics de esta pareja.**

**Atte: ilse superstar.**


End file.
